


Na varanda do seu apartamento.

by takkano



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Best Friends, Drama & Romance, Family Drama, M/M, friends - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkano/pseuds/takkano
Summary: Quando um pouco de nicotina em uma noite monótona, pode revelar mais do que se espera.
Relationships: Brother Qiu/He Cheng
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Na varanda do seu apartamento.

**Author's Note:**

> Os personagens e a capa, inclusive, são unicamente da Old Xian.
> 
> *Só um momento onde He Cheng e o irmão Qiu entendem que se gostam. Boa leitura.

O carro luxuoso parou bem em frante a portaria do edifício. O homem de vestimenta casual desceu do carro sem chamar muita atenção. Adentrou o local sem problemas, pois já era um frequentador conhecido por todos os funcionários e moradores. Pegou o elevador e aproveitou para relaxar até que o transporte o levasse ao último andar, na cobertura dos He. Qiu, como era conhecido dentro da organização que trabalhava, foi até a porta e girou a maçaneta, a abrindo com facilidade; estava somente escorada. Sacou a arma que mantinha presa na cintura e entrou sorrateiro, à procura de algum invasor indesejado.

Assim que chegou a enorme sala de estar, já pode ver do outro lado na varanda, He Cheng fumando seu cigarro. Caminhou devagar até onde o outro estava, ainda com a arma em punho.

He Cheng olhou para Qiu mas não disse absolutamente nada.

— O que houve, por que me chamou aqui com tanta urgência a essa hora da noite? Eu tinha companhia, sabia.

O irmão Qiu fitou He Cheng debruçado sobre o parapeito da sacada de seu apartamento de luxo, no 28º andar do edifício mais caro da cidade. He contemplava melancólico as luzes do outros edifícios, enquanto dava uma longa tragada em seu velho e bom Pall Mall.

— Desculpe. - foi a única coisa que He disse, sem nem ao menos mover os olhos para a figura ao seu lado.

— Está sozinho?

— Pra variar… sim. - a voz de He Cheng deu uma leve vacilada, o que não passou despercebido por Qiu.

— Não faça mais isso, quase me matou do coração. - Qiu guardou a arma e se escorou ali ao lado de Cheng.

— Do que está falando, Qiu?

— Achei que estivesse em apuros. Você ligou dizendo que estava com um grande problema e que precisava do seu melhor homem.

— E porquê ‘você’ veio?

— Não me obrigue a ir até ai te bater, He. - He Cheng soltou uma risada nasal, que foi acompanhada por Qiu – Mas então, voltando ao trabalho, de quem você quer que eu cuide esta noite? - Qiu puxou as luvas de forma ameaçadora.

— De mim. - He soltou simplista, sem nem ao menos olhar nos olhos de Qiu.

Qiu ficou por um momento tentando entender o sentido daquela ordem.

— Quer que eu bata em você?

— Qual o significado da palavra ‘cuidar’ pra você, Qiu?

— Bem, quando se trata do nosso trabalho, eu só conheço um.

Qiu pegou Cheng pela gola do casaco e o puxou para si. Lançou um olhar ameaçador a Cheng, que se manteve sério.

— E se eu não estiver falando de trabalho?

Qiu soltou He devagar, voltando a cruzar os braços. Houve um silêncio prolongado, onde o nervosismo obrigou He Cheng a acender outro cigarro.

— Você bebeu ou usou algo ilícito?

— Não, só o cigarro. - He balançou a bituca, espalhando fumaça pelo ambiente.

— Odeio quando faz isso na minha frente. Sabe que estou tentando parar de fumar.

— Eu sei, também estou tentando parar. Não quero dar um mau exemplo ao Tian; eu poderia ser como um pai pra ele.

— Você é o pai dele. - Qiu soltou sincero, surpreendendo Cheng. – Eu quero dizer, é você quem sai correndo atrás dele feito um louco quando ele está com problemas. É você quem chega em casa e chora, toda vez que ele diz que você se tornou aquilo que ele mais odeia.

— Nosso pai. - He deu outra tragada no cigarro – Nosso pai é o que ele mais odeia nessa vida.

— Eu sinto muito, He.

— Tudo bem, eu sei que me pareço muito com ele.

— Não, eu quis dizer que sinto muito por você ser comparado a ele. Desculpe eu dizer isso pra você mas, seu pai é um homem repulsivo. Não fisicamente, claro, fisicamente vocês dois são idênticos, mas eu falo de caráter. Na verdade, tanto o seu pai quanto o Tian têm é sorte de ter alguém como você só pra eles.

— Qiu, você não me acha repulsivo?

— Claro que não.

— Então, porquê sempre recusa os meus convites pra sair?

— Porque você só me convida pra orgias, e eu não vou dividir com ninguém as coisas que eu gosto.

— Tem ciúmes das garotas que você pega por ai?

— Eu não me referia às garotas.

Houve outro longo momento de silêncio, onde Qiu acabou pedindo um cigarro a Cheng.

— Desculpe… - Cheng ofereceu o seu já pela metade – Esse é o último.

— Tudo bem, eu nem posso fumar um inteiro.

He Cheng ficou observando Qiu levar o cigarro aos lábios e suspirar satisfeito.

— Gosta do sabor?

— Se refere ao do cigarro?

— Não.

— Sim, eu gosto. - Qiu deu sua última tragada, arremessando o que sobrou pela sacada – Ainda quer que eu faça o serviço?

— Então isso quer dizer que você vai aceitar dessa vez?

— Eu vou ter que dividir com alguém?

— Não.

— Nesse caso, sim.

Sem dizer mais nada, Qiu entrou atrás de He Cheng até o interior de seu apartamento, onde o seguiu até seu quarto, recolhendo as peças de roupa que He ia tirando pelo caminho. Quando chegou ao batente da porta viu He só de camisa esperando que ele entrasse.

— Não vai tirar essa?

— Não, não quero te dar mais trabalho.

— Espero que dê. - Qiu se aproximou, puxando a camisa pelos ombros de Cheng – Afinal, vim aqui pra isso.

Qiu estava feliz, pois, assim como o senhor He e He Tian, ele agora também se considerava um homem de sorte.


End file.
